Forever Friends
by JessieLover
Summary: Let me tell you a story, not just any story. A story about me and my forever awesome best friend; Mordecai. A story of true friendship that will last forever. ONE-SHOT! (R&R!)


**_Writen by: (Me) JessieLover._  
**

**_Edited by: XxItS420SoMeWhErExX_  
**

**_Please read and review.  
_**

* * *

**Forever Friends**

**(Rigby's POV)**

_Let me tell you a story, not just any story. A story about me and my forever awesome, best friend; Mordecai. A story of true friendship that will last forever._

I was a pretty lonely kid before I met him. I was usually picked on in kindergarten. I guess because I was the smallest and was also physically weak.

I didn't get much attention from my parents. I thought it was because Don was a baby and they needed to pay more attention to him, but Don quickly progressed and with only 2 years of age, he walked, talked and did pretty much everything better than me. And my parents STILL focused only on him. I now think I know why, or at least it's a comforting thought. You see, when I was born, I didn't have enough oxidant and the doctor told my parents that they can go home because I wouldn't survive the night. It's not too hard to guess that I did stay alive. But they never really figured out what was 'wrong' with me so they just assumed that I'm not going to live very long. So I guess that was why my mom and my dad were emotionally neglecting me. They must have been scared that they would soon had to say good-bye so they didn't want to get too close with me.

Of course it could also be because they just didn't love me as much as Don, since he outdid me in everything, but I'd rather believe the first theory because this one hurts a lot more. Even though my mom didn't really show much love to me, she did buy me a teddy bear once. Of course I had a lot of other toys which were given to me by the mailman, but that teddy bear meant the world to me. I'm guessing because my mom gave it to me by hand and not by mail. I always kept him close to me at cold nights and I always brought him with me to kindergarten. That's what I also did that day.

I was standing behind the swing, pushing my teddy bear far into the sky. I was smiling because I was happy to have a friend, even if he was not real. I soon felt a shadow falling over me. I looked up and saw a taller human boy standing in front of the swing.

"I like your teddy bear." He stated. I took my teddy bear off the swing and hugged him tightly. I knew where this was going.

"My mom gave it to me." I explained hoping it would mean something to the boy, but it didn't. He smirked and reached his hand out.

"And now you can give it to me." I prayed with my eyes that he doesn't take my friend away from me as I hugged tighter. "I said give it!" he repeated himself and that was when I felt I was tearing up. I was too young to hold it in 'like a man'. "Aw." he removed his hand and started to tease."Is the little raccoon gonna cry?"

"No." I sniffed. The boy came closer and grabbed my teddy bear. Even though I tried to hold him, he was stronger so he managed to pull him away. I felt the tears falling down my cheek as I just stood there, looking at him,"Please… *sniff*...give him back." The bully looked at the teddy bear, holding him with just two fingers.

"It's really ugly. It looks like poo!"

"Then give it back!"

"Because I'm nice, I'm gonna share it with you." he said then held his head with one hand and his arm with another. He then started pulling the arm.

"No!" I cried. He pulled the arm out and the stuffing fell out. He dropped the arm and I quickly picked it up.

"You can also have his head!" he laughed thinking it was funny, then started pulling his head off.

That was when I heard a unfamiliar voice. "Give him back."

I turned my head and saw a male blue jay whose right hand was hid behind his back. I have never seen him before, he must had been new.

"Or what?" asked the bully.

"Or..." the bird showed him his hand full of something and as the boy bent to see what was in it. The blue jay opened his hand which was full of sand and threw it in his eyes. The bully let go of the teddy bear and started rubbing his eyes. It didn't take long until he started to cry, then run away. To the bathroom, I guessed. I picked up my teddy bear and then brushed my tears away. When I looked up I saw the bird smiling at me. I gulped as I had paranoid thoughts on what he will do next. He approached me and reached his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Mordecai." I frowned and thought for a while then gave him my teddy bear. He blinked, looking at him, then he looked back at me. "No dude," He gave him back to me,"your hand."

"O-oh!" I let out a weak smile then shook his hand,"I'm Rigby."

"Rigby? That's a strange name." I hung my head. That was it, I thought to myself. Now he will pick on me like everyone else does. Just because I was given such a stupid name. "Do you want to make a sand castle with me, Rigby?" I looked up again, surprised.

"Um...I would but..." I looked back at my torn up teddy bear.

"Hmm..." Mordecai rubbed his chin the raised his finger as a sign that he got an idea. "I can put it back together!"

I titled my head. "Really?"

"Sure! We can go to my house later and I can sew it!"

I smiled. "You can?"

"Yeah dude! My mom taught me how to sew. It's something I do when I'm bored." I smiled. "You wanna go play now?" he asked.

"Okay!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the sandbox, I didn't resist. Before that day, I never really knew what it's like to have fun. And I also didn't know what it's like to have a friend. A real one that is. But he wasn't the only friend I gained. Mordecai seemed to have really good social skills. The same day I made friends with him, I also became friends with some other kids because I stuck with him.

Later, we went to his house like he promised. I have never seen a house so small and a house that was literary falling apart. As soon as we got inside, I felt really bad. The inside of the house was in an even worse state. It made me wonder how could he be so cheerful when he has so little?

A door opened and a female blue jay smiled and approached us. She had a green kerchief on her head and was wearing a brown apron under a washed out red dress.

"My sweetie pie." She called my friend and kissed his cheek. She then messed up his hair and I noticed Mordecai blushing,"Moooooom! We have guests."

She giggled, "I'm sorry I just can't help it." I frowned, realizing why he was so happy. I quickly learned that having lots of stuff doesn't buy you happiness. His mother looked at me, still having a sweet smile on her face. "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Rigby and he's really good at making sand castles!" Now it was my turn to blush. I never heard anyone say I was good at anything before. My parents would only praise Don and tell other people how wonderful he was.

"That's nice." She turned back to him. "I'm glad you made a friend."

"Yeah. And I told him I would fix his teddy bear. His arm is torn off and his head barely stands." The female blue jay looked at the teddy bear I was holding."What happened?" she asked.

"A-a dog chewed it." I lied. She nodded slowly, most likely not believing me.

"I'll go get the needle and the brown ball of wool. Make yourself at home, Rigby." She left the room.

Mordecai sat on the couch and tapped on the left side, hinting that I should join him. I sat beside him and gave him the teddy bear. I already trusted him. His mother came back with the needle and the wool and gave it to her son.

"I'll leave you boys alone." she then said and left the room again. I observed as he got the end of the string in than started sewing the arm and the head. When he was done, the teddy looked 'alive' again. It wasn't in the state as I got him, but it was good enough. I hugged my teddy bear tightly then looked at Mordecai, smiling.

"Thanks." I said still smiling.

He smiled back. "Anytime dude!"

After that, we spent everyday together. Whenever it was sunny, we were outside bicycling, being on the playground, watching the clouds, playing on my parents yard or doing other things kids our age did. And when it was rainy, we would usually play in my room with my toys.

"Bruuuum bruuuum." Mordecai brought the car closer to mine and hit it. "CRASH!"

"Oh no!" I said. "My insurance is overdue!" We laughed as we were having fun. When our voices died, Mordecai looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Can we be best friends?" he asked.

My mouth slightly opened. "Best friends?" I breathed.

"Yeah. I want to be best friends with you."

I grinned. "Sure! I'd love to be best friends with you!"

He grinned as well. "Awesome! We'll be the best bestest friends ever!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. That was when we officially became bros.

There was another rainy day ahead and it was on his 5th birthday. So instead of us staying in my room, I went to his house. His mom just made a strawberry cake and she put it on the table. Mordecai didn't invite anyone else besides me. He just didn't want it to be a big deal. Or maybe he didn't want anyone else to find out where he lives.

"Happy birthday sweetie pie!" his mother called him then bent down and gave him a hug.

He hugged back. "Thanks mom!" Once they pulled away, his mother gave us our plates with cake on it.

I didn't bother picking up the fork. I just took the cake in my hands then put it in my mouth,"Delicious!" I commented with a smile.

"Thank you, Rigby." she said then went to the hallway and put her coat on. "I'll be right back. You two have fun." She opened the door and went out on the rain.

I turned to Mordecai. "So, what cool things did you get for your birthday?" The moment I saw Mordecai's expression after I asked that, I regretted asking. I could have known his mother couldn't afford any toys.

I turned to my teddy bear which was sitting on the couch. I got up and took him into my hand. I then walked to Mordecai. Without saying a word, I placed the teddy bear on his lap. He looked at me not really understanding what I want. I smiled, "I want you to have him."

He gasped. "Really?! But but he means so much to you! Why would you give him to me?"

"That's just it. You call him 'he' and not 'it'. You understand he's special. And I know you'll take good care of him." He looked at the teddy bear, then closed his eyes and hugged him tight just like I used to.

"I'll never let anything bad happen to him." He stood up and took his new friend to his and his mom's bedroom. I followed him and watched as he placed him on the bed and put the cover over his chest. Seeing that, I believed he would take good care of him even more than I did before.

Years passed and we grew together. We were now 9 years old. He was much taller than he was before while I...well, I was pretty much the same height as I was when I was 4. Maybe an inch taller. We went to the same school and we were classmates. We were mostly present, but there were days when we were too lazy to go to school so we would just skip and buy soda and sweets. Of course we knew our parents would get furious once they got a call from our teacher but we didn't really think about it too much. We always lived for today. And that day, we were also skipping. Just not to buy sweets and candy. An amusement park opened and we wanted to go there as soon as possible.

"Check it out dude!" Mordecai pointed to the big ride which had a skull on as a rail. "So cool!"

I turned to him. "We should totally cut in line."

"Ninja technique?"

"Ninja!" I shouted, then covered my mouth because people were glancing at me. Mordecai got down and started crawling. I did the same. Without anyone noticing us, we managed to get to the front of the line.

A woman who was looking away talking to her friend looked back and shot a glare at us. "Heeey, were you kids here before?"

Mordecai and I eyed each other to make the woman seem crazy. He then looked at her. "We were here the whole time, weren't we Rigby?"

"Yeah. The whole time."

The woman stopped glaring. "Okay." she got back to chatting with her friend. Mordecai and I chuckled.

"Next!" called the worker.

"We're up!" we ran passed the worker and sat on the ride seat. I was just about to join him when the employee put his hand in my way.

"You can't go on this ride." said the employee

"What?!" I yelled.

"You're too small."

"Oh, come on! Can't you just-?"

He cut me off. "No. I'm sorry." I sighed and stepped away from the line. I thought about how much fun Mordecai will have riding it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and gasped. "Mordecai?"

He smiled. "Hey dude. You wanna go do something else?"

I smiled back. "Sure."

"Spinning on the cups?"

"Okay!"

The cups just stopped and my best friend and I got on. We held the wheel with our hands so we can go faster and have more of a fun time. When it started, we both started turning the wheel. As it kept going faster and faster, we started to make different faces to make each other laugh. And it was a success. I forgot how dizzy or nauseous I was. I just knew I was having a good time with him. It was one of those wonderful moments in life and I'll never forget spinning on those cups. Someone may say it was nothing special, but it was special; to us.

Once we got off, we went to buy some candy. After we ate our 'lunch', we went on a water slide and did a lot of other cool stuff.

When the day was over, we started walking back home. We both knew what awaits for us there.

"We're in a bit of a..." he chuckled,"...pickle."

I chuckled as well. "A big one!" We stopped once we reached my house.

"I had lots of fun with you!" he said. He then hugged me, cheerfully.

I hugged back, closing my eyes."I had fun too! Lots of fun. You're the best bestest friend ever!"

"No. You're the best bestest friend ever!" We were quiet for a while then I called his name. "Mordecai?"

"Hm?" he responded.

I gulped, scared of how he will answer my question."Will we always be best friends?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. Then he said, "I have a feeling we will." I smiled and hugged him just as tight.

"You have to let go now." he said.

"No. I don't want to." I replied

"Seriously dude. You're mom is standing by the door and she looks pissed." And he was right about us staying friends. But years passed,seasons changed.

We eventually got a job at the park. Sweaty and tired, we just finished doing what our boss Benson told us to do, which was mowing the lawn.

"Dude, celebratory hug?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, man!" I said and we approached each other but quickly pulled back.

"AW SICK!" we shouted in one voice.

"Dude, you almost hugged me!" I said

He protested. "No way! You almost hugged me!"

And we changed as well. Eventually, my best friend got married to his long-lasting crush Margaret. You probably want me to tell you how they had kids and lived happily ever after, but...well, lets just say it wasn't meant to be. Margaret dropped a pile of clothing through the window. She dropped them on Mordecai of course.

He lifted the shirt which was over his eyes."Yeah, thanks for the clothes...which I don't wear!" he turned to me. "What now?" And I was smirking as I already had a wonderful idea.

I packed my stuff from the park house and moved to a cheap apartment with Mordecai. It was not as nearly as luxurious as the place my brother lived in, but I didn't care. I was happy because I got to live with the person I cared about the most. Some people may say love is all you need, but I say friendship is all one needs. And I'm sure Mordecai felt the same at that point.

We were still working at the park and still did some crazy, weird stuff, but the thing I will remember the most is us playing video games. Maybe because it was our thing, you know? Year by year, we were sitting on the sofa playing video games. And as years passed, we became older. Every time I look to my left side, I still picture him sitting there with a smile on his face and a joystick in his hands. But that day, no smile was seen in that room. The left side was empty and his joystick...abandoned.

Mordecai was in the hospital. And as much as I tried to deny myself, I knew deep down that his time has come. After trying to tell myself that everything will be okay, I opened the door to the room he was staying at. I saw him laying on the hospital bed. Never before did I seen him like this. He looked very tired. He was pale and his eyes were barely open. I got in and closed the door. He heard the sound and turned his head my way and smiled.

"Hey dude." he said weakly.

I stepped closer. "Hey man. How's it going?" I was afraid to ask that question, but it just slipped out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I had better days." I frowned as I didn't find it as funny. His expression soon changed as well. "Rigby?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you...crying?" I drew my hand down my cheek, then looked at my hand. It was wet by all the tears. I was too much in a shock to even notice I was crying.

I looked back at Mordecai. "No dude. You're vision is just bad. It must be from all the medication they gave you."

He smiled again, believing me. "I'm really glad. I hate it when you're sad." I smiled back at him. There was a moment of silence. Then he opened his mouth again, but I quickly thought of something to say because I was scared that he would say his good bye.

"Hey, do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" he answered. "I remember thinking how awesome you were when we built that sand castle together."

"I remember when you fixed my teddy bear. That was pretty awesome of you." He let out a weak laugh which was broken by a cough. I tried to keep on the smile but I could feel it fading. He put a napkin over his beak and once he removed it and placed it on the table. I saw blood on it.

"Remember..." he said, "...how we used to play when we were kids? We had some much energy and life in us."

I nodded, "Yeah. And remember when we went to that amusement park?"

"I remember how you clung onto me when you saw that mascot."

"Hey! It was Barney, that pink dinosaur. Don't say he didn't give you the chills." He laughed again.

Then we both started to sing, mocking the show. "I love you. You love me. We're best friends as friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?"

"Yup. I admit that song scared the heck out of me." admitted Mordecai.

"Told you so." I chuckled.

"Remember my 5th birthday?" asked Mordecai.

"Of course I do." I replied, with a smile.

"Well...I have something to give you back." he bent down and pulled a box which was under the bed. He then gave it to me. I looked at him with questionable eyes. "Open it."

I opened the box and the smile grew wider. "My teddy bear." I took him out and looked at him again after a long time.

"You gave him to me so I can take care of him but..."

I put the teddy on the table. "Don't say it..."

"...I won't be able to..."

"Don't say it Mordecai!" At that point, looking into his eyes. I realized how selfish I was being. It wasn't his fault. He would never leave me, but he had to. Why did I make it even harder for him? "I'm sorry..." I said weakly as I felt more tears running down my face. "I want you to know that you're the best bestest friend ever."

He grinned. "That's impossible dude. Because you're the bestest friend ever."

"Mordecai, I...I know we don't this sort of thing but...can I...hug you?" I knew it was a stupid question, but if he was about to go, I really needed some comfort. And I'm sure he needed it too, because he opened his arms and let me fall into them.

As I was hugging him, I knew my tears would fall on his feathers. I just hopped he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"You're such a liar." I hugged him tighter. "You have to let go now."

"No." I sniffed, "I don't want to."

"Rigby please...let go." With a heavy heart, I slowly moved my arms away and let his fall onto the soft bed. That was when he said his last words. "Thanks for being my bro."

After that, he closed his eyes. I just stood there, staring at the sight before me while sobbing more than I ever did in my whole life. I guess I never learned how to hold it in 'like a man'. Maybe I was never meant to be a man. I was meant to be a human being with feelings of happiness, anger and...sadness. I'm not sure for how long I've been standing there, having all the memories of our lives flashing back. But when I snapped out, I took the teddy bear and placed it on Mordecai's chest. He was meant to be with him. I walked to the door then had one last look at my best friend.

"I'll see you soon." With that been said, I left the hospital and started walking back to our apartment. As I was passing the park I took a look at what was going on there. I stopped and my mouth opened. I saw myself and Mordecai with the time machine I bought once. We both looked very young. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but then I remembered that crazier stuff has happened.

I got closer to the gate and listened to what they were saying. "Dude! It's my time machine and I get to use it!"

"But you don't know HOW to use it!" pointed out the younger Mordecai then said something that I didn't hear quite clearly.

All I heard after that was my younger self yelling, "STOP TALKING!" I laughed as I heard what I sounded like which made the two turn around. I quickly got down so they wouldn't see me. When I looked up again, I saw them walking away. I smiled looking at that sight and after a few moments, I continued going my way.

I realized something after seeing that. I realized that even though I didn't accomplish much in life, I did accomplish one thing: Keeping up a friendship that truly will last forever. I knew I'd see Mordecai again soon on the other side, and we'll both be just hyper as we were when we were young. What we have is a friendship so strong that nothing can part us. Not even Death.


End file.
